super_mario_star_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob-omb Battle Factory
Bob-omb Battle Factory '''is the 14th main stage in Super Mario Star Road, is is a factory level run by bob-ombs. This level is located on the star road, which you can enter once you have 65 stars by entering the star cannon in the center of the observatory. Once on the star road, Mario must locate a warp pipe with 2 black bob-omb (which are killable, but don actively attack Mario). This stage has a lot of gimmicks, including arrow platforms, walkable walls, wind, and much more. There are also various signs int he stage to take note of, one giving a hint to the vanish cap outside a locked door (no, it is not an alternative entrance into the level), and one warning the player about using shortcuts (this is because of invisible walls over toxin quicksand waste). Levels '''Star 1: Top of the Factory The objective of the first power star is to simply get to the top of the factory. Mario starts on a platform on the edge of the stage. Mario must go to the platform in front of him, avoiding the Bullet Bills that attack from the side. The next obstacle are two yellow slopes, which are very steep. Walking up them will cause Mario to slip, and if you slip from high enough, you will slide right off the stage. Mario can either triple jump up it (which is a little risky), or jump up the boxes to the side. The next slope is a little tough as a Big Steele (cannon ball) spawns when close to it, making climbing up the slope difficult. An alternative is to Wall Jump up the wall to the left with the row of coins, then climb the boxes to reach the top. Next Mario must navigate through a bunch of small ledges with Bullet Bills and vents which will cause gusts of wind to push Mario off the edge, so stand close to the Walls. Again, Mario can Wall Jump off various parts to get to the top faster. Jump up the side of the next Yellow Slope, go around the Chuckya basin, passing the Blue Coin Switch, and climb up the remaining slopes to reach the top of the factory. Do NOT enter the warp pipe before the slopes. Star 2: Wall Kick Up the Tower In this star, Mario must utilize Wall Kicks to climb the tower of Thwomps off to the side of the stage. In order to get to the tower, Mario must again make his way to the top of the second slope of the factory. Then, instead of climbing higher locate the path to the tower near the Goombas. Use Wall Kicks to ascend the tower. You can also make use of the various Thwomps for shortcuts. Star 3: Careful Crane Clamber It should not be hard to locate the giant crane in the stage. The star is at the top and requires climbing and careful jumping to reach it to tip. To get there, wall kick where the 2nd slope is and head left or after the first slope head left and cross the poison waste. Now, head past the chain chomp towards the arrow platform. Now, it may be hard to see, but use the arrows to head towards the hook and rope to the right of the platform (Do not go to the crane). Mario must climb the rope, jump to the platform leading to the crane, then climb to the top and carefully cross the beam to get to the star. Star 4: Swirly Suction Wall On top of the first ramp, head towards the pile of boxes. From there you will see a grey pathway with bumps on it. This path is a suction/climbable wall. Follow the path, avoiding the Heave-Ho and Fly Guy. You will get to a platform with a box and a steep suction wall. Ascend the slope and navigate through the path. Eventually you will reach the roof where you have to jump from a suction wall to another, across this part is the star. Sometimes the suction walls are a bit glitchy when trying to jump from them on the curved portion. Star 5: The Rusty Red Coins In order to obtain this power star, Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The coins are only located in the main factory, nothing is near the Thwomp tower or walkable wall portion of the level. The locations are as follows: # On the ledge with the Bullet Bills, next to the start # In the pile of breakable boxes up the first ramp # On a sinkable barrel in the toxic waste near the Chain Chomp # On the base of the crane (requires use of the arrow platform) # On a roof directly on top of where the Heave-Ho by the Chain Chomp is (up the walkable wall near the Chain Chomp to your right) # In a square on the wall on top of the boxes after passing the Heave-Ho ## Note: the next two are all quite far from the rest of the coins # At the end of the platform near the poison waste vat # At the end of a beam all the way in the back of the stage where the giant waste vats are When Mario collects all 8 Red Coins, the star appears on top of the first ramp near the start. Remember to NOT try jumping directly across the gaps as you will hit an invisible wall and most likely perish. ''' '''Star 6: The Engine Leak Weirdly enough, this star is the exact same star as the first star, except in a box. There is a difference however. Now the small black holes in the wall shoot fire jets, though they shouldn't be too much of a problem. To take a small shortcut, there is a warp pipe in the vat where Red Coin 7 is that will lead to the top of the level. Enemies * Goomba * Bob-omb * Fly Guy * Thwomp * Bullet Bill * Chain Chomp * Heave-Ho * Big Steele * Chuckya * Kuromane Category:Levels